1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to centrifugal fans, and particularly to a centrifugal fan having a low noise during operation thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
With continuing development of the electronic technology, electronic packages such as CPUs are generating more and more heat which is required to be dissipated immediately. Cooling fans are commonly used in combination with heat sinks for cooling the CPUs and other electronic products. Since most of electronic systems that contain electronic components therein such as laptop computers, or notebook computers do not have enough space therein, a centrifugal fan which requires only a small space for installation is generally used.
Referring to FIG. 7, the centrifugal fan typically includes a casing 101 and a plurality of blades 103 received in the casing 101. The casing 101 has a bottom wall 102 and a volute sidewall 104 defining an outlet 105 at one side thereof. An inner surface of the sidewall 104 is perpendicular to the bottom wall 102 of the casing 101. A volute channel 106 is formed between outmost ends of the blades 103 and the inner surface of the sidewall 104.
When the flow generated by the blades 103 is blowing on different points of the inner surface of the sidewall 104 adjacent the outlet 105, each blown point generates a narrow band noise. The narrow band noise generated at each point of sidewall 104 adjacent the outlet 105 occurs at substantially the same time and has substantially the same frequency. According to the superposition principle, these narrow band noises are superposed together to generate a noise with a large amplitude. Therefore, the noise could be too large to be bearable.
It is thus desirable to provide a centrifugal fan which can overcome the described limitations.